


Top Five

by unfolded73



Series: S6 Reaction Fics [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Relationship, Dildos, Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a thirsty bottom, Pre-Threesome, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Post 6x06. Spoilers in the notes.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: S6 Reaction Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603735
Comments: 46
Kudos: 295





	Top Five

**Author's Note:**

> David and Patrick discuss the possibility of a threesome, and sexy time ensues. This fic doesn't definitively say whether David and Patrick are ever going to incorporate a third into their sex life. It is pro-threesome as a healthy thing that a committed couple might do, however, so if that's not your thing, don't read.

The first several seconds after they were back in the car were quiet. Patrick pulled away from Jake’s building, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. “So that was an orgy,” he finally said, his voice flat.

“Mmm. A sex party of some sort, yes, it would seem,” David said. “Not exactly what we were planning on.”

“No. Because we…” Patrick felt the need to say it out loud without euphemisms about whiskey. “We were planning on a threesome.”

He felt David’s hand patting his thigh before it settled, heavy and warm. “We were planning on only doing what we were both comfortable with and no more.”

Patrick didn’t find that as comforting as David probably intended it to be. “I wish I knew what I was going to be comfortable with ahead of time. Deciding in the room with you and Jake or… or whoever is sort of a high-pressure situation.”

David didn’t say anything for a few seconds, but Patrick could feel his fiancé’s eyes on him. “You know I would be fine with never… if I find myself old and infirm and on my death bed and haven’t had sex with anyone but you for the entirety of our very successful, multi-decade relationship, that will be totally fine. That will be great. I love our sex life and I don’t need anything else.” He cleared his throat. “But I got the sense that the idea… appealed to you. And if you want to explore something like a threesome, then it’s like any of the other things we’ve tried together in bed. You wanting it makes it something that I’m going to enjoy. Besides, threesomes can be fun.”

“Maybe it would be good if you told me more about… that.” He gave David a sidelong glance. “More about your experiences.”

“Well, most of my experiences have been with a man and a woman? I’ve been with a few women who, once they learned I was pan, suddenly got very thirsty for a threesome with me and another guy.” Patrick rolled to a stop at a stop sign and looked at David’s smirk, and he could see a flicker of pain beneath it. Hints of a time when it seemed like people only wanted him for what they could get from him. “So I did that.” He fluttered his hand as if to dismiss those memories. “But I’ve been with two guys before too.”

“And what did you do?”

“Like, specifically?” 

Patrick nodded. “It would help to hear details, I think, maybe to understand why it…” He huffed, frustrated with his difficulty putting it into words. He felt a little bit like he had near the beginning of their relationship, when the sex was new and the idea of what their bodies could do together was somewhat intimidating. It had made it difficult to put his desires into words. Patrick thought he’d mostly gotten over that, but here he was, right back in it. He tried again to verbalize it. “I do find the idea exciting, but also I still feel the way I did when you tried to get me to go out on a date with that guy, Ken — that I only want to be with you. And I’m struggling to reconcile those two conflicting feelings.”

“It’s okay to feel one way about it emotionally and another way about it physically,” David said.

Patrick smirked. “That sounds like maybe it’s just my dick that wants a threesome and I should probably ignore it.”

“Or maybe it should be something we only fantasize about together. Or maybe we should do it, but further down the road. You don’t have to ignore it.” Patrick pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building and turned the car off, turning toward David. “But anyway, as far as details go… sometimes there was just a lot of rolling around and desperate, sloppy handjobs. Or everyone lying on their sides, with two guys rubbing off against each other while the third fucked one of them in the ass. Spit roasting is a classic, of course. I’ve even seen men in, like — sixty-nine is the wrong way to put it, because when there’s three—”

“Okay, okay,” Patrick said, flushing at David’s laundry list of filth. “That’s… okay, I get it.” He pulled on the door handle, opening the door and getting out of the car.

“‘Okay, I get it,’ meaning nope, not for me?” David asked as he followed Patrick into the building and up the stairs.

Patrick focused on putting one foot in front of the other and tried to dissect the intense bolt of desire he’d felt when he pictured what David was describing. Part of it was the transgressiveness of it, of course, and part of it was the way it felt like another way to explore himself as a gay man. But most importantly it felt like another adventure in a series of ongoing adventures with David. A new way to enjoy sex with each other. And new ways to enjoy sex with David had always been intensely exciting when he first approached them. 

He still hadn’t responded to David’s question when he was putting the key in the lock.

“Anyway, like I was saying,” David started babbling as he followed Patrick into the apartment and closed the door behind them, “we don’t have to do anything like that, or ever even bring it up again, for me to be totally satisfied in this relationship. So you can just ignore all that stuff I said, it’s fine. It’s, you know, it’s stuff from my past, and—”

Patrick pushed David back against the door, his hand firm on David’s leather-clad shoulder. “David, what you said was really hot.” He leaned in, dragging his nose along David’s neck, inhaling the body moisturizer that David had apparently put on specially, just in case. “I don’t know if I want to do those things, but I definitely want to talk about them more.” He felt his own lips quirk up in a smile against David’s neck. “Maybe now.”

David hummed, a rumble that Patrick felt in David’s throat. “What do you want me to say?”

Patrick bared his teeth, dragging them against the delicate, stubbled skin of David’s throat. “Fuck, you look so hot in all that leather, David.” He reached around and grabbed David’s ass, pulling their groins flush against each other. 

“Yeah?” David’s voice was breathy. “You like it?”

Patrick pushed his hips against David’s, the sensation making him weak in the knees. “I love it.”

“I love the way you look in this new shirt,” David whispered, picking up the rhythm of Patrick’s hips.

“Oh yeah?” Patrick asked. “You like the shirt?”

David kissed him, deep and filthy, tongue plunging deep into his mouth. “I don’t care for the shirt itself, but I love the way your body looks in it,” David confessed. He trailed his fingers up Patrick’s arms. “I love every muscle in your arms. I love your shoulders.”

Patrick laughed, thinking about the constant presence of David’s hands on his shoulders. “I know you do.”

David’s hands came down and his fingers pressed against Patrick’s nipples, which were sensitive already from the way the silky fabric had been rubbing against them all night. “Fuck, and your chest. Your chest looks amazing. You’re so sexy.” He slipped a couple of the buttons from their holes, and then bent over enough to bite teasingly at Patrick’s nipple, making his hips thrust forward helplessly.

“You should talk,” Patrick said. “You look so fuckable.”

“I’m trying to look unattainable,” David said with an attempt at an imperious sneer.

“Unattainable by anyone but me.”

“Yes,” David gasped, hips grinding against Patrick’s.

Patrick paused, weighing his words. “Me, or anyone we allow to have access to us,” he said, guessing at what David might find hot about the threesome scenario.

The way David’s pupils widened told Patrick he’d hit the mark. “Yes.”

“If we ever do that, it doesn’t mean I want an open relationship. I don’t,” Patrick said, wanting to make that completely and totally clear, remembering their minor missteps with Ken.

“I don’t either,” David said, and Patrick let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Tell me what you and Jake would do, if we were together right now,” Patrick said.

“We’d want to make you feel good,” David whispered, continuing to unbutton Patrick’s shirt. “Make it a good experience for you.”

“It’s not just for me,” Patrick said, reaching up to shove the leather jacket off of David’s shoulders.

David gave him a crooked smile. “I know. Trust me, I would enjoy it too.”

They pulled their shirts off, pausing the foreplay long enough to get shoes and socks and pants off. For David in his leather pants, undressing required quite a bit of shimmying that Patrick found so amusing that it threatened to derail the mood. Patrick moved over to the bed and David followed, sitting down next to him and pulling him into another kiss. The mood very quickly began barrelling down the tracks again.

“How does Jake kiss?” Patrick asked.

He watched as David pondered it, accessing his memories. “He uses his hands a lot, like this,” David said, putting his palms on Patrick’s face, fingers combing through the hair on the back of his head. He tilted Patrick’s head just so before moving in, licking into Patrick’s mouth in a rhythm that felt like fucking. “Would you let him kiss you?”

Patrick blinked, pulling back. They’d talked that afternoon a bit about hypothetical boundaries, but the discussion had focused on things below the belt — that handjobs and oral with a third were tentatively okay, but anal would only be between the two of them. Somehow they hadn’t talked about kissing. “Would that be okay with you?” Patrick asked.

David paused, taking the question seriously, and then nodded. “I think I’d like to watch someone kiss you. I’d like to watch you being kissed.”

 _Fuck._ Patrick’s hand tightened where it had been resting on David’s thigh. “Then yes, I’d kiss him,” he said before their mouths crashed together, tongues meeting sloppier than before, every moment of it infused with the heady anticipation of newness.

David pushed and Patrick pulled until David was on top of him, hips cradled between Patrick’s thighs, chests pressed together as they writhed on the bed. “Were any of the scenarios I mentioned in the car… particularly appealing to you?” David asked between kisses, his cock thrusting against Patrick’s. “Or anything you were imagining we might do?”

Patrick felt his face heat up in a blush. “I’ve… the idea of you fucking me while…” He squeezed his eyes shut. “While I sucked someone off is… I’ve thought about it.”

David kissed him like he couldn’t not be kissing him after saying something like that. Then he broke the kiss, levering himself up and staring into the middle distance for a second, like he was mood boarding the rest of their evening in his mind. “Okay,” David said. Pulling out of Patrick’s arms, David reached into the nightstand and took out the lube, then he crouched down by the side of the bed, reappearing with a wooden box.

It hadn’t been long after Patrick moved into his own apartment that David had relocated his box of toys here, figuring there was little reason to continue to keep them under his bed at the motel. As Patrick watched with interest, David pulled out a decently-sized dildo. Not the biggest that David owned, Patrick knew, but similar in length and girth to David’s own cock.

“I’m not sure that me fellating a piece of silicone is really that hot,” Patrick said, assuming the intention was for the dildo to be the Jake stand-in.

“You’d be surprised, but that’s not my plan,” David said, lying down next to Patrick again, his hand settling on Patrick’s stomach. 

“So… the other way around, then?” 

David nodded. “I know I don’t have Jake’s insane abs, so you’ll have to use your imagination.”

Patrick was used to David’s self-deprecating comments about his own body. “You know I love your body.”

“I know I saw the way you were checking out Jake’s body.”

Patrick didn’t rise to the bait. “I wasn’t the only one.”

David grinned. “Okay, that’s fair.” He reached down, skating past Patrick’s half-hard dick to his thigh, pulling on the back of it until Patrick’s knee was in a deep bend. David slicked his fingers with lube before reaching around, teasing at Patrick’s hole. “Who would you want to get you ready?”

“Just you,” Patrick gasped. “That’s just for you.”

His grin widening, David massaged Patrick’s rim. “Just for me.” As he slid in a finger, he asked, “What would Jake be doing?”

Patrick’s dick twitched. “He could… put his mouth on me, on my… my chest.”

Humming with approval, David leaned over to do just that, his teeth scraping across Patrick’s nipple as his finger worked in and out of him. He kept it to wet drags of his lips and teeth, frustratingly gentle, until he pulled his finger all the way out. When he pressed back in with two, he took Patrick’s nipple into his mouth and sucked sharply. Patrick cried out.

David used every trick he knew, curling his fingers and pressing in while he continued the onslaught on Patrick with his mouth, leaving red marks in his wake. Patrick’s need climbed and climbed, his hips shifting to pull David’s fingers deeper, to get more. He brought a hand down to his own cock, desperate for friction, but David batted it away. “Not yet, sweetheart.”

Whining, Patrick bucked his hips. “Please, David.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

Patrick nodded, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“Okay, I’m going to fuck you.” David’s fingers slid out of him and then he heard the lube again, before he felt the press not of David’s skin, but of cold, unyielding silicone. “Imagine this is me,” David whispered, slowly pressing it inside, filling him up. Patrick focused on relaxing and taking it, his mouth seeking any part of David’s skin he could reach. 

“Yes, David,” he groaned, the sensation of fullness tingling up his spine. 

“You take me so well, Patrick. I love how badly you want it.” 

“Want you. Always,” Patrick gasped as the last inch slid inside him. 

“Okay,” David said, and he picked up Patrick’s hand and guided it down to the flared base of the toy. His intent was clear, and Patrick pulled it out a fraction of an inch before pushing it back in, the motion triggering all of the nerves inside him to fire with pleasure. Patrick opened his eyes and watched as David straddled his chest, shifting forward carefully until his cock was poised at Patrick’s lips. Patrick reached back with his free hand and adjusted his pillow to elevate his head a bit. “Ready for me?”

Patrick nodded, more than ready.

David braced himself against the wall with one hand and took Patrick’s hand in his other, effectively preventing Patrick from touching his own cock. “Close your eyes and imagine I’m… anyone you want.”

Letting his eyes slide closed, Patrick opened his mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick the slit of David’s cock before David shifted forward and filled his mouth with it.

Patrick sucked like his life depended on it, still fucking himself with the dildo with short thrusts, and imagined what David instructed him to. Imagined it was David fucking his ass while Jake fucked his mouth. No, while Sebastian Stan fucked his mouth — it was a fantasy, no reason not to go for broke with it. He scrolled through his mental file of hot men before settling back on Jake, the person they could conceivably do this with if they really wanted to. He thought about himself at the mercy of two men using him like this, taking their pleasure from him. He imagined the way David looked when he lost control and fucked his ass hard, chasing his orgasm and coming inside him. The thought made Patrick whimper around the cock in his mouth. 

Without anything touching his dick, Patrick didn’t think he could come, but the sensation of fucking himself while he had a dick in his mouth was holding him on the precipice for so long that he thought it might drive him insane. He was so out of his mind with pleasure that he barely noticed when David groaned and came, spilling down Patrick’s throat with a few shallow thrusts of his hips.

“Need to come,” Patrick rasped as David’s cock slid from his mouth. “Let me, please. Let me.”

“I’ve got you, honey.” David shifted off of him, then licked his palm and closed a fist around Patrick’s straining cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Patrick almost shouted, hips coming up off the bed as David stroked him. It couldn’t have been more than four thrusts into David’s fist before Patrick was coming, all his muscles going tense, his toes curling and eyes rolling back with the intensity of it. 

Patrick was floating inside his mind, only barely aware of David carefully pulling the dildo out of him and disappearing, presumably to the bathroom to clean up. He lay perfectly still, breath slowing with every inhale and exhale, body humming with delicious feelings.

The next thing he was aware of was the sensation of a warm, damp cloth as David gently cleaned him up. “Good?” David asked.

“Top five,” Patrick said, his voice shredded.

“You’ve told me ‘top five,’ like, a hundred times,” David said a crooked smile on his face.

“And every time it was true.” Patrick said, his mouth sliding into a grin. “You just keep topping yourself.”

David snorted. “There’s a joke somewhere in there but I can’t think of it.” He pulled the blankets up over them both, curling into Patrick’s side. “So I wonder what the actual top five are.”

Patrick hummed, thinking about it. “The night I proposed. The last time you tied me up.” He tried to think of another stand-out orgasm, but a lot of their time ran together now, all of that wonderful sex with the love of his life. “I dunno.” He rolled, slinging an arm over David’s waist and nuzzling into his chest. “Looked at another way, the top five are probably all in our future.”

“Mm hmm.” He could hear David smiling. “Maybe one or more of them with a special guest star?”

“Maybe.” He looked up at David. “I’m not sure. I think I need some time to mull it over.”

“Of course,” David said, kissing his forehead.

Patrick yawned, snuggling close. “Let’s table it until after we’re married.”

“Okay. That sounds like a good idea. I love you.”

Drifting between sleep and wakefulness, Patrick mumbled. “Love you too.”


End file.
